


my first love, my first pain

by Fierysky



Series: FieryMay x MCU Kink Bingo! [13]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: Unknownst to Daisy Johnson, she's about to be Robbie Reyes' first time.





	my first love, my first pain

**Author's Note:**

> MCU Kink Bingo square I 1 "first time/loss of virginity"

Daisy grunted as she hauled her last bag into her van, sweat beading down her back. Her meager belongings were all packed up and tomorrow, she’d be leaving East LA, heading back to SHIELD.

She’d left them after Lincoln died, too scared about Hive’s infection and hurting her friends and she'd ended up on the West Coast with the serial killer Ghost Rider in her crosshair.  

But what a difference time made.

Enemies to the death at first, she'd learned about the man behind the murders, Robbie Reyes.  His story was crazy, but like her, he was touch-starved and scared and they'd grown close in an intimate friendship of cuddling,  chaste kisses, and soothing back rubs.

“ _I pretty much showed up for dinner one night and never left,_ ” Daisy laughed to herself as she locked her van. Robbie’d fixed it up for her within of a week of her inadvertently moving in but that’d been months ago.  But now she had to be a big girl and leave. The vigilante persona Quake wasn’t really her, SHIELD was her home and there wasn't enough black hair dye and silver jewelry to change that. 

But she wanted one last thing before she returned.

A night with Robbie Reyes.

Over the last few weeks, as Daisy’s impending departure grew closer,  boundaries blurred, and at night, Robbie would kiss her neck while he fell asleep, his facial hair scratching while his hands stroked her skin. His warm breath and rough hands turned Daisy on, and she’d wait till he was asleep to use her fingers to take care of her needs.  
  
That was another problem.  
  
The subject of her fantasies slept right next to her at night, holding and touching her, but she wouldn’t act on it. She still loved and mourned Lincoln, and Robbie? Well, his head lit on fire and he _murdered_ people, they couldn’t be together, especially since she'd be leaving.

But if one thing Lincoln’s death taught her, was to take nothing for granted, and as if by divine intervention, events fell into place. Gabe was away for the weekend, and she'd gone shopping to make it a night to remember.

 

* * *

 

Robbie pulled his car to the front of his house, his brow wrinkling when he noticed the cardboard boxes in Daisy’s van. He'd left work early because she'd told him she needed help packing.

He exited his car, flipping his keys as strode towards the front door, his heart thudding. He loved coming home to Daisy, he was happy. Nothing good ever lasted, not for him, so he treasured every moment, knowing eventually she’d leave.

He opened the front door and immediately grew wary. Their home was usually messy by the end of the week, but right now it was clean as a pin.

“Dais?” He toed off his shoes, hung up his jacket then put his keys up.

“Uh, in here.” Daisy's voice quavered with vulnerability.

 "Are you okay?" Robbie quicked his steps, moving towards the bedroom.  " _Holy shit_ what are you wearing?” He blinked as Daisy emerged, wearing a short, plunging nightgown that showcased her cleavage and thighs. The red color set off her skin and he swallowed hard, trying to play it cool.

This was a fantasy come true.

“You look-” Robbie’s mouth dried at the see-through lace, his eyes locked with her nipples. "-great."

“You like?” Daisy twirled a lock of dark hair, as her cheeks flushed.

“I _love._ ” Robbie’s chest grew tight. “But why?”

“It's our last night together.’ Daisy gilded towards him. “Let's make it one to remember.”

  
“It doesn't have to be," Robbie said neutrally. "You can stay with me and Gabe.”  
  
“You know I can’t do that,” Daisy stroked his face. “I'm-”  
  
“-an agent SHIELD.” Robbie finished. His hand drifted down and skimmed her hips. "I don't know if we should."  
  
“I know you want me.” Daisy bit her lip, pulling his shirt out his pants, then over his head. “I hear you when you think I'm asleep.” She reached for his belt. “Using your hands when I'm right there."

“You keep rubbing your ass on me in bed,” Robbie’s voice was raspy. “It makes me so fucking hard.”

  
"Tonight is for us." Daisy's clit throbbed and she pushed his pants down as he stepped out of them.  "Get on the bed.”  
  
Robbie groaned, loving that she was taking charge, and his hands drifted down her belly, and between her legs. She wasn't wearing panties, and the feel of her bare pussy sent a jolt of heat straight to his cock.

  
“You sure?” He panted as he touched her clit. “There's no going back.” He was playing in her wetness now and when he slid a finger in, she whimpered.  
  
“Let's go forward.” She covered his hand with hers. “I need you. Please.”  
  
He laughed darkly and scraped his teeth on her neck. “I like hearing you beg.” His hardness was pressing on her stomach and his mind was spiraling. “You sure you wanna do this, babe?”

Daisy inhaled and fingered the hem of her nightgown before pulling it off, and she dropped it to the floor, naked before him. "I'll beg if that's what it takes." Her dark nipples puckered and she shivered. 

Robbie didn’t have to think twice, he picked her up,  knowing she’d be self-conscious.

“You look so beautiful,” he nuzzled her face as she leaned into his chest. “A dream come true.” He carried her to the bed and laid her down, his eyes dark with desire. "Let me see you."  
  
“See?” Daisy’s cheeks burned. She wasn't shy, not really. But this was Robbie. His chest was was surprisingly smooth but the dusting of hair from his navel downward caught her eye, and she reached out to trail her fingers down, hoping to distract him.  
  
“Spread your legs. Now.”  
  
Daisy gasped at the order, this was a new side of him.  
  
“I'm not asking again.” Robbie's voice was deceptively soft as he bent down and kissed her inner thighs. Seeing his dark head in between her legs was enough for her inhibitions to fade, and she her knees parted.

  
“Higher,” she instructed, her hands tangling in his hair.

He laughed, then leisurely licked her slit, his eyes closed as he feasted on her.  
  
Daisy cried out, and Robbie lifted her legs on his shoulders and kissed and licked her like he needed to breathe. The sounds of him sucking her in the quiet, his beard on her thighs made her feel wanton, and she shamelessly thrust and ground her pussy on his mouth.

"Fuck, that's it," she gasped as he tongued her core, lapping up her juices. His hands dug into her hips, and when he started suckling her clit, she greedily raced towards an orgasm, crying out.

It was the first time she’d been with someone since Lincoln, and a surge of emotions emerged, of regret, pain, and fear.

  
“Come here,” she sniffled. “I need you.”  
  
Robbie wiped his mouth and began to speak when Daisy sat up and gripping his shoulders kissed him. His lips tasted like her and a surge of possessiveness came over.  
  
“Don’t tell me no,” she panted, reaching for the packet of condoms she'd placed on his nightstand drawer. “Not tonight.” They hadn't talked about any of this, but she didn't care. She needed him.  
  
“But I-“  
  
“But what?” Daisy tried to keep the exasperation out her voice. “We care for each other. I’m leaving _tomorrow._ We don’t know what the future holds.” Tears leaked out and she wiped them away. “I don’t want to regret not doing this with you.”  
  
Robbie softened. “I didn’t think about it like that.” He sat up at the headboard, while Daisy tore off the wrapper, and gently rolled it on him.  
  
Robbie flinched at the sound of the plastic wrapper tearing as second thoughts assailed him.  
  
“You’re thinking too much.” Daisy straddled him, her breasts now within his face. “Just relax. I’ll do everything.” She leaned down, pressing her hard nipples against his chest, and kissed his neck and ear softly. "Can I suck your cock before I put the condom on? Make it nice and wet?"  
  
Robbie melted under her ministrations as she did just that, and he had to fist his hands on the sheets to prevent himself from cumming when her warm mouth touched his dick. "I don't want to cum in your mouth," he cried out. "I'm too close."

Daisy grinned and made a show of rolling the condom on. “I’ve been dreaming about riding your cock for a long time.”

  
Robbie’s eyes fluttered shut and his cheeks heated at her words. “I’ve never-“  
  
“Shh.” Daisy reached down and grasped his hard length and rhythmically began stroking him up and down. Her core grew wet as he groaned, and her clit pulsed. She rubbed her wetness over him then started grinding her clit on his cock, wanting to peak again.  
  
“Open your eyes,” she murmured. “See what you do to me.” He obeyed, his eyes at half-mast and the hunger in them made her even wetter. “Ask me to put it in.”  
  
Robbie let out a choked groan. “Please. _Please._ I’m so hard.”  
  
“Ask me to fuck you.” Daisy slowly moved on the tip of his cock, and let her cunt slip over it. The sensations went right to her clit and she sank down slowly needing to feel the fullness.  
  
“Please.” Robbie held her hips and guided her down on him till he was balls deep in her wet heat. Daisy rocked forward and started to ride him, and he gripped her tightly encouraging her to move. “Faster. Harder.”  Her breasts were in Robbie’s face now and he hungrily started suckling her.  
  
“Fuck, you feel so good. Filling me up.” Daisy reached down and circled her clit just as Robbie pulled on her nipple, gently nipping it and she let out a low moan. "Be as rough as you want. I need it."  
  
Seeing her lose control ignited a fire in Robbie and using his upper body strength, he flipped her over so he was on top and he used it to his advantage, pinning her hands above her head. The sight filled him with a dark lust, seeing her helpless beneath him, her eye suddenly wary as she lost the upper hand. 

Robbie smirked.  
  
“I wish I wasn’t wearing a condom." He kissed her lips and thrust into her pussy. "So I can fill you up with my cum. Make you mine.”  
  
Daisy groaned and wrapped her legs around his hips.  
  
“Good girl, open that cunt up for me.” Robbie’s eyes were heated with desire, and sweat beaded on his brow. “It’s mine.”  
  
‘Robbie,” Daisy whimpered. “Move a bit higher.” She settled under him and angled her hips so this thrusts could hit her clit. “Fuck me hard.”  
  
"So that's what you like.” He kept one hand pinning her wrists and the other one he wrapped in her hair, pulling it till her scalp stung.  
  
After orgasming once, the edge of pain was what Daisy needed, and when Robbie sank his teeth into her neck, she peaked again, breathing his name like a prayer.  
  
He let her hands and hair go, and cupping her face, he kissed her deeply as he orgasmed, every cell in his body feeling on fire as he emptied himself.  Nothing in his fantasies prepared him for the rush of sensations the flooded him and the feeling of love that surfaced. He kept kissing her so he wouldn’t blurt anything stupid.  
  
Finally, he let her up for air, and she sighed, rubbing her cheek on his.  
  
“See, wasn’t that bad?” she kissed his cheek, untangling their bodies  
  
“It was perfect,” Robbie said, solemnly. He sighed, wiping his brow.  
  
“Hey don’t look like that,” Daisy stroked his face. “Ready for a shower?” She slid out of bed. “I’m hungry, let’s get something to eat. I’m feeling for Thai-“  
  
Robbie nodded as he got up and followed her as they cleaned up. His heart rate went back to normal, but there was an aching gap in his chest, and his stomach was in knots.

  
He’d fooled around before, but never went all the way and he was expecting more, especially since it was with Daisy.

Instead, there was an oddly hollow feeling he couldn’t shake.

Was this what sex was about? White hot pleasure, then a gaping hole?  
  
Robbie blinked back tears. He wanted to get back in bed and cuddle and tell Daisy that he loved her and wanted things to work out. Orgasming with the love of his life was nice, but what did it matter after she left?

  
“Stay. Please.” Robbie bit his lip.

"You wanna order in?" Daisy frowned, flushing the toilet. "Thai doesn't deliver out here."

"Stay with me and Gabe. Let's be a family." Robbie cringed at how needy he sounded. "You don't have to go back to SHIELD. I don't have much but- it's all yours."

The look of pity in her eyes took Robbie's breath away, and he wished he could take the words back.

"I'm still in love with my boyfriend," Daisy's eyes watered. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, I'm sorry." Robbie cleared his throat and forced a smile, though he was dying inside. "Um. Must be the sex talking."

"It was that good, huh?" Daisy teased, hoping to ease the tension.

Robbie sighed and cupped her face. "Nah, you're that good." He looked away. "I'm feeling for pizza." He hated it, but he needed bad food to commemorate the night. To remind him that he didn't deserve anything good and that the soft feelings were a lie.

Daisy steadily watched him, as the humor drained from her face. "Let me make something to eat?" She turned to the sink and washed her hands. "How does pancakes sound?"

Robbie's stomach rumbled loudly, as if in answer. He blushed then moved to walk away.

"Hey, Robbie? Are we good?" Daisy's breath caught in her throat. Robbie was acting strangely.

"We're great." Robbie lied, as with another fake smile, he left the bathroom.

 He never lied to Daisy but there was a first time for everything.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
